I Belong To You
by JiffyKate
Summary: I'm ready for you. Ready to watch every move you make. Ready to hear every word you sing. Because I know. I know it's all for me. Contest entry for the Control. Possess. Seduce. Contest
**Disclaimer** : The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

 **I Belong to You**

 _ **Bella**_

I'm ready for you.

Ready to watch every move you make.

Ready to hear every word you sing.

Because I know.

I know it's all for me.

As I settle into bed with my laptop, I think back to the first time we met. You were playing at a local pub, and I was watching you from a table by the speakers. You were a rock god even then, and I was just a silly sorority girl with a crush. I thought I could hide and obsess over you from my dark corner, but somehow, you saw me.

You saw _me_.

My skin prickles as I remember how it felt when you picked me out of the crowd. The moment your eyes zeroed in on me, everyone in the bar faded to black. One look, and I was yours.

I'm pretty sure you knew it, too.

You were a triple threat with a quirked eyebrow, teeth biting down on your full bottom lip, and an index finger beckoning me to you. I had no intention of going to you, as I was not about to become another notch in your belt. Okay, that's a lie, but you didn't know that. Or maybe you did. You've always seemed to know me better than I know myself.

I shook my head 'no', and you threw your head back in laughter. I watched with fascination as your Adam's apple moved up and down, not knowing if you were laughing _at_ me or _with_ me. When I raised my middle finger to you, I never expected you to grab the microphone and ask me to join you on stage.

Even then, your fans did what you asked and parted for me without question. I tried to remain stubborn and stay in my seat, but Rose pushed me so hard I practically fell out of the chair and onto my ass. All eyes were on me as I made my way to the stage, but the only ones that mattered belonged to you. You pulled me onto the stage as if I weighed nothing and wrapped your arm around my waist.

"What's your name, darlin'?" you whispered in my ear.

I managed to squeak out, "Bella," even though the feel of your breath on my skin made my knees buckle.

"Well, Bella, you're mine tonight." You were so cocky, but you weren't wrong. I _was_ yours that night and every night since then.

 _ **Edward**_

I know you're watching.

Even though we're apart, I can feel your eyes on me. I feel the heat of your gaze traveling over my body.

My messy hair that you love to hold on to when I taste you.

My jaw that's covered with the scruff you love to feel between your thighs.

My broad shoulders, where you love to put your high-heel-covered feet when I'm fucking you.

Because I'm only wearing a leather vest on stage, I know you're eyeing my abs and remembering how you love to trace them with your hot tongue.

Fuck, I love it too.

When I turn to face Emmett to watch his drum solo, I know you're checking out my ass. You can't wait to grab on to it and push me farther and harder into you.

Are you looking at my cock right now? I hope so because I'm already getting hard just thinking about you. The girls in the front row may think it's for them, but it's not. You and I know the truth. You and I know the act I put on for the fans. We both know that you are mine and I'm all yours.

 _ **Bella**_

Oh, my god. Is that an erection? It's a damn good thing I trust you implicitly, or I might start wondering if you have eyes for one of your groupies. Your faithfulness is one of the things I love most about you, though, and truth be told, I get turned on when I see you work your magic on them.

I love how much they want you.

They watch you just like I do.

When you melt their panties with that fuckhot smirk, you melt mine too.

When your soulful voice blasts through the speakers, I want to throw my bra at you just like they do.

When they scream your name, I scream it too. The only difference is that, when I scream it, it's because of the amazing orgasm you've given me.

That's right. I'm already touching myself. Even when I come by my own hand, I come for you.

Those girls dream about you, but they don't know. They have no fucking clue what they're missing, and they never will.

They'll never know how it feels to have the weight of your body on theirs, pushing them deeper and deeper into the mattress with every thrust.

They'll never feel what I feel when your abs roll against my ass as you slam into me from behind.

They can fantasize all they want, but they'll never really know how it feels to have your full lips wrapped around their clits while your long fingers pump inside them until they see stars.

They'll never know how you taste.

They'll never know what your cum looks like as it covers their breasts.

They'll never know how glorious it is to be yours.

 _ **Edward**_

Damn, baby. The girls are crazy tonight, but they don't compare to you. The front two rows are full of big eyes, plump lips, and huge boobs, and the stage is covered with bras and panties, and all is does it make me want you.

These chicks don't know how much I love when you bite down on my nipples before tugging on my hoops with your teeth.

They don't know how to kiss me like you do, sucking my tongue into your mouth, mimicking the way you suck on my cock.

Speaking of, I can't wait to have your mouth on me with one hand tight on my shaft, while the other massages my balls. Just thinking about grabbing your long hair while I fuck your mouth has me ready to leave this stage and find you.

 _You_ , Bella.

You're the only one for me. You always have been, and you always will be. You're the reason I'm successful, not these girls throwing their phone numbers at me. You're my rock, and I'm nothing without you.

The day you became my wife was the best day of my life, and as much as I love making music and traveling the world, I'm only truly happy when I'm with you.

 _ **Bella**_

This song.

This is the one you wrote for me when we were on our honeymoon, and it gives me chills to this day. Watching you play your acoustic guitar while singing to me turned me into a swooning fangirl. Shortly after that, you sang the lyrics into my skin while we made love, branding me forever.

Are you going to do the song about that fight we had?

I still can't believe you thought that jerk had a chance with me. I know it was early in our relationship, but how you could ever doubt what we have still burns if I dwell on it too long.

No man can make me feel like you do.

No man can make my stomach flip with one glance.

No man can curl my toes with a single kiss.

No man can fuck me like you do.

And no man will ever love me the way you do.

Just like they say in that stupid movie, you complete me. You make me whole.

You keep me grounded while encouraging me to fly.

You keep me safe and provide me with everything I could ever need and more. I know your bandmates pick on you for spoiling me so much, but you love it too.

You make my dreams come true just by being my husband, and I know that together, there's nothing we can't overcome.

I love being married to you, but I hate it when we're apart. I know it's only for a short time and it's for a good reason, but I'm so ready for you to be home.

 _ **Edward**_

Soon. I'll be home soon, baby.

I miss you so fucking much. I know I'm driving everyone around me crazy, but I don't give a shit. This is the longest we've ever been apart, and I need you, plain and simple.

You're my life, Bella, and without you, I'm nothing.

Three more songs and an encore and then I'm all yours. The tour will be over, and we'll be together again.

You're gonna get so tired of me because I'm never going to want to leave you again. Being away from you is torture, but I know, in the end, it'll all be worth it.

I can't wait to see you.

I can't wait to touch you… feel your soft skin move against where I'm rough.

I can't wait to taste you… fuck you with my tongue. I want you to ride my face, then ride my dick.

When we're sated and worn out, I want to hold you and watch you sleep, counting each breath you take because I'm so thankful you're mine.

 _ **Bella**_

Watching you on stage is one of my favorite things in the world. You're magnificent throughout the entire show, but two separate moments always stand out for me: the beginning of the show and the end.

When you first come on stage, you're so full of energy and excitement. Your smile lights up the entire arena, and your enthusiasm is contagious. Somehow, you manage to stay at that level until the encore, and then you do the impossible. You get even better.

You run all over the stage. You slap as many hands in the crowd as you can. The stage lights showcase every drop of sweat that pours from your body, and yet you still give the crowd more.

Your voice is scratchy, and your eyes are red. Your body is exhausted, and your clothes are sweat-soaked. You're beautiful. The smile on your face is the perfect combination of exhilaration and gratefulness.

You _are_ a rock god. The fans worship you. They beg and beg for more, and you give and give and give.

I love it, and I hate it. I'm selfish because I want my turn to worship you. I'm tired of sharing. I need you all to myself.

I want to soothe your tired, aching muscles with my tongue.

I'm dying to sink down onto your thick cock, to sway my hips and rock back and forth until our bodies demand more. More movement. More friction. More, more, more… until we fall into that beautiful, euphoric abyss together.

My hand is between my legs again. I don't know if I can wait any longer.

I need you, my Edward.

 _ **Edward**_

Fucking finally.

The show is over, and after showering and doing a brief meet and greet backstage, I'm finally on my way home.

Touring does crazy things to a person. It takes hours to come down from the high you get on stage, and by then, it's the middle of the night. You know you should sleep, but there's no way in hell that's gonna happen. It's why many musicians turn to drugs. You get your days and nights mixed up and have to take pills to stay on a relatively normal schedule. It's why I have a driver take me home. I don't trust myself behind the wheel right now, and I'll be damned if anything gets in the way of seeing you tonight.

Thank god you're only a few hours away.

 _ **Bella**_

I'm trying to stay awake for you, but I make no promises.

If I were smart, I'd take a little nap while I wait for you so that I'm rested up when you get here. We'll both be exhausted, but there's no way we're not making love as soon as you step in this room.

I'm just going to lie right here and wait for you.

Please, hurry to me.

 _ **Edward**_

I open the front door and instantly relax. You know how every home has its own scent, and you only notice it when you've been away for a while? Well, that's the first thing I notice as I walk inside. The scent. _Our_ scent. It's my favorite smell, but I hate that I can only experience it because I've been gone so long.

The second thing I notice is how quiet the house is. I hope you're sleeping. I want to wake you up with kisses before sliding my dick into your wet heat.

I know you were watching tonight and that you're still wet for me.

Opening the door to our bedroom and seeing you for the first time in weeks nearly brings me to my knees.

You're so fucking beautiful. You're perfect.

I want to curse my career for taking me away from you, but if it weren't for the band, I might not have ever met you. What a sad, miserable life I'd be living if I'd never caught you eye-fucking me across the crowd that night at Tommy's pub.

You were so fucking cute and shy. I'm pretty sure I fell in love with you when you flipped me off. No other girl had ever done that to me. You were special. There was no doubt in my mind.

After the show that night, I tried so fucking hard to impress you. I bragged about the big-time record label that was interested in us and speculated that I'd be a millionaire within the year. You didn't care about that shit, though, and I felt myself fall even harder.

Of course, I still tried to put the moves on you and get you into my bed. You shot me down, told me you didn't want to be another notch on my bedpost. When I, then, asked if I could be a notch on _yours_ , you actually laughed before you kissed the hell out of me. Forget a bed. We barely made it to my car with our clothes still on.

I had you in the back seat with two fingers in your pussy before you had a chance to change your mind.

Fuck. I still love the way it feels when your pussy pulses around my fingers.

I can't wait any longer.

I have to be inside you.

After stripping out of my clothes, I give my dick a squeeze to relieve some of the pressure.

Thankfully, you left the lamp on and are lying in the middle of the bed, leaving me room to climb in next to you.

"Baby, I'm home," I whisper in your ear.

Your body jumps, and I feel bad for startling you, but when you turn to look at me and smile, I have zero regrets.

Your hands cradle my face. "I've missed you so much."

"Me too," I assure you.

I take one of your hands and kiss it, noticing a familiar, delicious flavor.

"Bella, did you touch yourself tonight?"

Your cheeks redden slightly, and you pull your hand away.

"I couldn't help it. I was watching you on the livestream, and you know how turned on I get when I see you on stage."

I grab your hand again and suck three fingers into my mouth. We both moan as I lick your orgasm off your skin.

"How many?" My voice is low and needy. "How many times did you make yourself come tonight?"

"Two," you breathe out. Your fingers are toying with your nipples, twisting and pulling them through that thin tank top you're wearing.

Saucy minx.

"That means I'm going to give you _three_ before we're done tonight."

I have no doubt I could give you more. You've always been sensitive to my touch and even more so these past few months, but I don't want to completely wear you out. You need your rest, and we have plenty of time to catch up.

"I don't care how many times I come, Edward. I just want to feel you. I need you so bad."

I brush the hair away from your face and kiss you. I'm trying to be sweet… gentle, but my restraint is like a rubber band being pulled too tight. One more tug and all hell will break loose.

Your hand grabs my dick, but I stop you from pumping it. "Baby, please. Not yet."

"You've been hard all night," you tell me.

"Hard for you. Only you."

"Let me take care of you, baby. You'll bounce back quick. You always do."

Damn fucking right.

You push me onto my back and start working my cock. I love it when you take charge like this. You don't tease. You devour, and I'm completely at your mercy.

I reach down and pull your hair into a ponytail with my fingers so I can watch you. You give me a wink before taking all of me down your throat, humming the entire time.

There goes that rubber band.

Bright lights and white noise consume me as I explode inside your mouth. I don't think I've ever come this hard. When my breathing regulates and I can finally open my eyes, I see that smug grin on your face before you lick your lips.

And guess fucking what. I'm still mostly hard.

"Ride me," I command.

You waste no time and quickly straddle my hips, rubbing my tip through your wet folds before sinking down on my dick.

This is heaven. Being surrounded by your tight heat as your walls grip my cock is the best thing in the world. Scratch that. It's the second best. Second only to the look you're giving me right now. Hooded eyes gazing down on me and a swollen mouth that gasps, then smiles when I hit that special spot.

Using my hands to hold on to for leverage, you bounce up and down on my cock until you scream my name.

That's one orgasm.

The great thing about that blow job you gave me is that now, I can last longer and focus more on you.

I put you on your hands and knees and fuck orgasm number two out of you.

Saving the best for last, I lay you down and slide a pillow under your hips before entering you again. I hope you're not too sore tomorrow.

I love this position because I can watch you play with your pussy as I pump into you.

Beads of sweat roll down my spine as I feel the pressure build up in my balls.

"I need you to come, Bella. Tell me you're close."

"So close," you murmur.

I tilt your hips up more, hitting that spot again, and your pussy squeezes around me.

"Yes, like that!" you yell, and I slam into you over and over until we're both overcome with ecstasy and screaming out our orgasms.

I gently pull out and kiss you, telling you I love you before focusing my attention on your belly. It was torture not paying attention to it when I got home, but I wanted to take care of your needs first.

Caressing it, I marvel at how round it is while planting soft kisses over your warm skin.

"Is he okay? I wasn't too rough, was I?"

"He's perfect, Edward, just like you."

Your fingers in my hair cause me to hum contently. I close my eyes and revel in this moment of perfect peace.

I'm a possessive bastard when it comes to you and my son, but when all is said and done, I'm the one who's completely owned by you both, and I wouldn't want it any other way.

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Thank you to the hosts, judges, validators, and all the creative people involved with the contest! Also, a huge thank you to Geeky for her stellar beta'ing skills and to Pamela for her awesome pre-reading!**


End file.
